


Wild like Animals

by canoeisaliar



Category: Football RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Cirs is a little slut, M/M, Plot What Plot, Rough Sex, Threesome, Top Karim, bottom!Cris, top Gareth, top sergio
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-14 23:47:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10546418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canoeisaliar/pseuds/canoeisaliar
Summary: You can do everything you want after Cris got a hat-trick<3





	

Wild like Animals  
配对：Sergio Ramos/Cristiano Karim Benzema/Cristiano Gareth Bale/Cristiano  
分级：NC-17  
摘要：Real Madrid大获全胜，Cris完成了帽子戏法，Sergio和Karim想要得到自己的奖励

Cris在大笑，他的头高高地扬起来，白皙颈子上的喉结上下滚动着，尽管日本的温度冷的要命，但还是有颗颗晶莹的汗珠顺着葡萄牙人的颈子不断地滚下来，Karim正着迷地盯着他，不是说以往Cris不是那个万众瞩目的焦点，只是今天的他看上去格外不同，他卷翘的睫毛纠缠在一起，唇角扬起高高的，精致的鼻尖上挂着一滴汗水，正双手举着奖杯向球迷展示。

当Karim走近他的时候，葡萄牙人朝他眨了眨眼睛，他一定是看出了他眼底涌动的暗潮，因为他狡黠而不自觉地舔了舔自己的舌头，让那点柔软火热的软舌露出嘴唇又迅速收回去。一场激烈的比赛往往能让他们兴致高涨，而当Cristiano Ronaldo得到一个帽子戏法时，他会变得温顺又予取予求，像个被满足的孩子一样，这时你能向他索取任何事，葡萄牙人不会拒绝，这往往包括一个甜蜜火热到爆炸的Blow Job，Cris扬起下巴朝他点了点舌尖，就好像在暗示今夜他会用他火热潮湿的小嘴做些什么一样。

“Fuck！”Karim的脸红了，即使他已经和Cris上过那么多次床，从头到脚地吻过这个男人，他还是不能在面对Cris的诱惑时像Sergio那样做到面不改色心不跳地反调戏回去。Cris单手握着奖杯，另一只手圈在Karim的肩上，将他带到身侧。Karim用另一只手搂住他柔韧的腰，在Cris侧过头亲昵地磨蹭他的脸颊时将手情不自禁地移下去，人群在他们身旁推搡着，Cris就像一只欢快的小狗狗一样叫着他的名字，Karim把手放在他的臀肉上，他只是无法忍住这么做的冲动，他捏着Cris的臀肉，这让Cris发出了一声小小的惊呼，差点就没握住奖杯，所以他瞪了Karim一眼，但他们彼此都知道Cris根本不生气。

Cris从Karim身边离开回到了Pepe和另一个葡萄牙小金毛的身边，Karim盯着他觉得下身蠢蠢欲动，蛰伏在他腿间的情欲在Cris像个雄孔雀一样向众人开屏的时候就开始酝酿，Karim发现他很矛盾，一方面，他讨厌，他嫉妒，那些其他能偷看Cris的人，他不想让他美丽的7号被全世界人觊觎，可另一方面，Cris性格如此，如果你让他变得低调，不去成为人们视线的焦点他恐怕会因此而抑郁消亡，这就是他迷人的地方不是吗？

他忍不住吞了吞口水，Cris又跑去了Sergio抱抱了，哦，Sergio……Karim皱起了眉毛感到有些头疼，他开始不确定Cris今晚会不会只属于他自己了，Sergio很少会放过Cris送上门的机会，事实上，他从没放过。有些时候Cris会变成一个小混蛋，当报纸报道一些负面消息时、当伯纳乌的球迷像欲壑难填的婊子一样侮辱他时、他会气的在原地走来走去，像个无助而愤怒的孩子，把这个世界对他的不公转过来面对世界，就像一朵被人强行摘下的玫瑰一样，用柔软的刺试图保护自己，接着，他会找Sergio，找Karim，找他的情人们操他，好像报复性的性爱能让他从阴影中走出来似的。

Karim根本做不到伤害Cris，虽然性爱上的事情并不能称之为伤害，但Karim就是舍不得看Cris眼角发红将哭未哭的样子，如果他真的在床上哭出来，Karim怀疑他会不会当场软掉然后跪下来给Cris道歉……但Sergio是完全不一样的，当Cris像个气坏的孩子报复性地说：“我要你操我！狠狠操我！”时，他不会像Karim一样苦口婆心地劝他，相反，他会直接把Cris摔在他的床上，接着真的用快把他的脑子操出来的力气将Cris操的大哭起来，直到他开始求饶开始呜咽着请求Sergio饶了他。但这并不意味着Sergio不爱他，Sergio爱惨他了，如果有谁敢碰Cris哪怕一根手指，Sergio都会叫那个人得到教训。

他们都爱Cris，谁不爱他呢？Karim失神地想着这些事的时候，Cris已经欢快地从Sergio身边跑过来了，Karim看着他闪闪发亮的眼睛，心脏突然狂跳起来，一些冲动的想法在他的胸膛里酝酿着。Cris在他身边勾着他的脖子大笑，Karim装作去拥抱他样子，在Cris露出的一截白皙的脖子上咬了一口，不轻不重，但足够让Cris缩起来发出惊喘，“今晚你会是我的。”Karim宣布，Cris几秒钟后发出低低的笑声，他晃了晃脑袋，转动着眼珠：“十分钟前SeSe也是这么说的。”

Karim哀叹着，Cris把双手圈在他的肩上，他们躲在人群后，他安慰道：“我会给你一个Blow Job，我保证，法国男孩，这会是你这辈子最棒的一次Blow Job，我会是满分，然后在这个评分系统里其他你操过的所有人都会是零分。”他扬起下巴，高傲地宣布，Cris知道他凡事都不甘落后，如果他说他要给Karim一个口交，那么这就必须是一个让所有妓女都自惭形秽的口交。

“但是队长能操你的屁股。”Karim怨念的说，Cris吻了一下他的额头，“别这么贪心，如果你们都想欺负我我得说——我会直接去宾馆然后锁上门，一个人自慰接着把视频发给你们！”“你说什么？”Sergio突然冒出来，声音低沉地发问，双手放在Cris的肩上，Cris回过头，乌溜溜的眼睛转动着，“Sese，求你们啦！好吧，我会在宾馆乖乖你们。”他舔了舔嘴唇，说完就转过身两只手勾着他们的肩膀将他们拉到人群中间继续庆祝，Cris兴致高昂，而Karim和Sergio同样，彩灯和五颜六色的丝带在他们头顶飞扬，Cris微笑起来时漆黑的夜仿佛都被染亮。

颁奖典礼后他们在更衣室先是庆祝了一番，Cris脱掉了他的衣服炫耀他的身体，这简直成了每一场大胜后的常规项目了，尽管这让Karim和Sergio欲火高涨，Karim感觉一分一秒都忍不了了，他真想现在就把Cris拖到身下掰开他的大腿深深地操进他的体内。但，他们还得庆祝，这是少不了的环节，当他们去当地最大的酒店庆祝胜利时，Cris看上去也有些心猿意马了，他已经获得了足够的满足，现在他只想躺到床上去，和他的情人拥吻，掰开大腿让他的爱人能舔舐他的大腿内侧，舔舐他变得雪白的，有点娘娘腔的肌肤……Cris想，他要赶快去美黑，今天他照镜子时发现自己竟然白了那么多？

Cris找了个借口先回到了酒店，他们在赛后短暂地淋浴过了，但Cris现在想要彻底把自己洗干净，他的肌肤上还粘着一些汗珠，那让他很不舒服。花洒里的水洒在他身上，Cris闭着眼睛惬意地休息，当他的手指将泡沫均匀地带过全身，触摸到他的大腿，他的臀部时，他仔细想了想，还是决定跪在地板上，咬着嘴唇脸蛋红红地伸手到自己的身后，他的手指试探地分开柔软的臀肉，触摸到那个紧缩的、火热的入口，深深吸了一口气后，Cris在心里默默给自己鼓励，让自己遗忘那些羞耻，他要先试着把自己打开，他们有一阵时间没有做过爱了，Cris想。

突然，他放在防水台上的手机嗡嗡地振动起来，Cris像一只受惊的兔子一样抖了一下，他骂了几句话，胀红着脸将手机拿下来，噢！是Gareth，Cris按下接听，Gareth愉快而热切的声音通过电话传了过来，“恭喜你！Cris，我是说，你是最棒的！如果谁质疑你那他毫无疑问就是大错特错——我——”

“噢！谢谢你，小伙子，我很受用，”Cris闭着眼睛说，突然，一个很辣的想法划过他的脑海，Cris睁开眼睛，乌黑的眼珠里闪动着光芒，“Gareth，我现在挺忙的……”

“哦？啊！对不起！我猜到你们应该在庆祝！”Gareth的声音有些懊恼，干巴巴的，“我能晚些时候打给你吗？”Cris咬着嘴唇，不确定他要不要这么做，他是说，他又不能把自己邮寄给威尔士人，可是电话性爱真的很辣不是吗？所以他重新跪在地上，“唔……不是，我是说，我现在正跪在地上，试着打开自己……”他轻轻的说，羞耻火辣辣地顺着他的脊椎袭上来，但是奇异地刺激到了他的欲望，让他的硬挺弹动了几下，Gareth一直带着英国人固有的保守和绅士，即使他来西班牙再久也改变不了，当有一次他撞见Cris在更衣室的储物间被Sergio压着操时，他的脸一阵通红一阵惨白，第二天竟然还请了病假。

Cris只能去他家探望他，当Gareth握着他的手说爱他的时候，Cris感到一阵惊慌，他无法许诺给Gareth唯一，所以他只是摇了摇头。那之后有一段时间他们的关系进入了冷淡期，Gareth强迫自己忘掉Cris，他想要拥有Cris，独占Cris，他为此饱受折磨，所以他决定不再给Cris伤害自己的机会，他告诉自己他可以重新爱上别人。可结果就是他和《茶花女》里的男主人公一样，他爱疯了Cris，根本无法忍受见不到他、躲着他的日子，最终他如愿以偿，Cris在一场胜利后吻了他，Gareth盯着他，他的心仿佛在暴风雨中被锤炼，那天夜里他去了Cris的家，将他按在床上。文艺点说，那天夜里，Gareth重新掌握了心跳的频率，通俗点说，当他终于操了Cristiano Ronaldo，拥有了他，他的饥饿才终于得到满足。

“什么？打开什么？”Gareth疑惑地问，Cris转动了一下手指，试图找到自己的“奇妙点”，他们都是怎么做到的？难道是因为他的手指不够灵活吗？Cris突然发出一声呻吟，Gareth原本还在喋喋不休，突然停下了，他也不是那么古板嘛。Cris心想，Gareth的声音重新出现的时候结结巴巴的，“Jesus！你，你在，Cris，你——”

“别说！别说出来！”Cris的脸滚烫滚烫的，即使贴在冰冷的地板上也无法缓解，“Cris，天啊，你，你真叫我惊讶……”“我一直都叫你惊讶……”Cris嘟囔着，他有点害羞，又有些窘迫，也许他应该让Karim来做这件事，法国人总是对前戏抱有极大的热情。“你都是怎么做这件事的？我是说……我只是觉得有点不舒服……”

“Cris，你得把手指塞进去两个指节……”Gareth的声音有些喘，他低低地说，Cris一直没説过他的Gareth的声音有种特殊的迷恋，也许是因为他情窦初开的年纪是待在英国，所以当Gareth对他说话时似乎将他带回了红魔的日子，带回了在英超做一个追风少年的日子。“你那么做了吗？不需要太多。”Gareth咳嗽了一声，接着说，声音里有些焦急。

“好吧，就，就告诉我然后呢？”Cris的脸红红的，“我的膝盖有点疼。”

“到床上去。”Gareth命令道，没错，这绝对是一个祈使句！简单扼要，Cris羞愧地咬着嘴唇，他颤巍巍地起身，拉开浴室的门，浑身赤裸地走出去，躺在了KingSize的天鹅绒大床上。“好了……我这么做了，Gareth……”

“Baby……天啊，把你的手指塞进去……”他说，Cris把柔软的枕头塞到腰下，接着张开修长的大腿，“需要我给你拍摄一张照片吗？”他呼吸混乱地问，坏笑，Gareth那边一下没声了，接着他说：“别，求你，Cris，如果你不能让我现在操你你就不要让我看……”他听上去几乎可怜兮兮的了！Cris仰起头无声地大笑，“好吧，司令官，你做主。”

“你把手指塞进去了吗？”Gareth问道，Cris回答Yes，“那么现在，试着旋转一下……你的前列腺，就在靠近会阴的地方，那儿很柔软，摸到了吗？”“呜……啊，操……Gareth，真希望现在是你在对我这么做。”Cris开始觉得自己是在自掘坟墓了，他的眼睛变得有些泪眼模糊，“噢！我找到了！”他的身体突然弹动了一下，双眼瞪得大大的，似乎在为自己触摸到了体内的开关而感到不可思议。

“好吧……Cris，我猜我不用教你了！”Gareth赌气似地说，他的声音很喘，Cris重新闭上眼睛，歪着脑袋将电话夹在他的脑袋而肩膀中间，空出一只手去揉弄自己的勃起，“你在……恩……自慰吗？”Gareth那边的动静有点大了，Cris勾起嘴角：“注意你的腿兄弟！”“操！Cris！”他可怜巴巴地控诉，“我的错，Gareth……呜呜……”他闭上眼睛呻吟，“你思念我吗？”

“魂牵梦绕，Cris，魂牵梦绕。”Gareth神情地说，Cris感到有些羞愧，他拱起腰，追逐着那星火般的快感，“我也是……Gareth……新年快乐……”

“还没到圣诞节……”

“好吧好吧！好好先生……什么都要纠正我！”Cris不满地哼哼，Gareth发出爽朗的笑声，“我需要圣诞礼物，Cris，你欠我的。”“我什么都不欠你！小混蛋！”Cris磨着牙，“不，我打赌……Karim和Sergio今晚都会操你不是吗？你欠我的。”他着重地指出，Cris呜呜地哭泣着，“我讨厌你，我不爱你了，Gareth……好吧，好吧，圣诞礼物！我记住了。”

“你的小洞现在柔软起来了吗？……”Gareth开始口无遮拦了，Cris觉得这辣透了。

“是的……我猜……我能塞两根手指进去了。”Cris默默地说，他的腰已经有点痛了，天啊，他今晚该怎么抗过去啊？

“那不够，Cris，如果你要容纳我至少得再弄进去一根……你得转动它们，别一动不动，抽出来……再……”他深吸了一口气，“捅进去。”

“操！操！我不行，Gareth，我不行，我……”

“你可以，你可以的。”Gareth的声音近的仿佛就在耳边，他继续鼓励道：“宝贝，你做得到，你是世界第一的Cristiano Ronaldo不是吗？”“这都什么歪理……”Cris嘟囔着，接着他把双腿分的更开了，将手指塞进去，“啊……操！见鬼！”他的手指肯定是撞上了最敏感的前列腺，因为Cris一下子发出了尖叫，他的勃起也在双腿间弹动了一下，Gareth的声音热情起来，“再叫一声！宝贝！再叫一声！”

“嗷……不……”Cris的脸红的能滴出血来，他的声音沙哑而性感，谁都能听出来那是在情欲中跌宕的声音，而且那种快感太过于强烈和刺激，Cris不确定他能不能再鼓起勇气尝试一次，“求你啦！Cris，Cris——”Gareth开始碎碎念了，Cris转过身让自己跪在床上，高高地抬起屁股，三根手指在蜜穴里进进出出地刺激着自己，手机就放在他脑袋边上，“啊！啊……Gareth，我需要你操我……再重一点……再重一点……啊！——唔……”他的呻吟仿佛一首动听的歌谣，而Gareth一直在指挥着他，“叫我的名字，Cris，叫我的名字！”他的声音有些着急，充满低低的情潮。

“Gareth，Gareth……操我……Gareth……”Cris拼了命地喊，他的高潮也在身体内累积，高高扬起的臀部颤栗着，当他的手指不断地刺激着前列腺，一次又一次，他终于无法忍受了，像一只猫咪一样向前耸动着腰肢，乳白色的精液淌满了手心，“操……我被你操射了……Gareth……”

“你夹得好紧，操！Cris，你是我的对吗？”Gareth的声音听上去简直像是一头野兽了，Cris迷迷糊糊地喊着我是你的，我是你的小母狗之类的话，还有他在英国学的所有下流的单词都通通涌了出来，Gareth似乎被他刺激的很厉害，他不断地说着Cris，爱，操之类的话，不断地重复着这三个单词，直到他达到高潮。

“我爱你……”Cris说，他把黏着精液的手指在手机屏上磨蹭着，好像这是他的爱人一样，因为高潮而变得糊涂的脑子和因为快感而变得柔软的肢体让他变成一朵无害的玫瑰花，搁在雪白的大床上任人采撷。

Karim和Sergio用密码打开门时，看到的就是这一幕。

“操——”Karim愣了半天，才终于吐出一个单词。Sergio早就走到了Cris的身后，在他看到Cris撅着屁股用手指操着自己的时候眼睛已经暗的像风暴了，当他拦腰将Cris从床上抱起来，并将他翻过身摔在被褥间的时候，Sergio跪在他的身侧，死死地盯着Cris的眼睛，一手捏着他的下颚，另一只手已经放在了他的皮带上，“操，你这个小荡妇，只是一会不盯着你你就这么需要被操吗？Huh？”

Cris还看上去很迷糊，他无辜地瞪着Sergio，想转过头去看Karim，又被Sergio捏着下巴强硬地转过去，这下，他的眼睛红了，“SeSe……”他嘟着嘴说，Karim早在看到他红红的眼睛时就已经口干舌燥了，他走过去从Cris手中拿过手机，那上面显示着一个已经被挂断的电话，是Gareth。Cris这时也恢复了意识，他挣扎起来，“好吧，我在和Gareth打电话……”

“你是说，电话性爱？”Sergio挑起一边眉毛。

“好吧……你说什么就是什么。”Cris主动服软了，他的眉眼软化下来，看上去很温柔，“操，你是我的，至少今晚，是我和Karim的，你却先一步把自己献给了Gareth！”Sergio控诉道，Cris咬着嘴唇害羞极了，“他打电话了！好吧……我承认，我觉得那很辣……”

“什么很辣？”Karim打断他，他翻身上床，抱着Cris的肩膀让他躺在自己的怀里。

“他的声音……我是说，你们都没发现吗？Gareth有一把好嗓子！”Cris说，眼睛亮亮的，“等等……你们想听我唱歌吗？我感觉我有点想唱……”Sergio低下头堵住他的嘴，蹂躏着这个小混蛋的唇瓣，让他什么话都说不出来只能呻吟，电话又响了起来，Karim有些烦恼地皱着眉毛，最终他按下了接听，“听着！Dude！你已经操过他一次了……电话性爱……哼，那辣透了！现在他是我们的了……”

Cris迷迷糊糊地听到他们在说话，Sergio狂暴地席卷了他的口腔，吮吸着他的软舌，“这是惩罚你每天都在玩弄这根舌头……”Sergio说，在Cris伸出舌头的时候一口咬了上去，用舌尖磨蹭着柔软滑嫩的软舌，Cris发出低低的吼声，情欲的味道扑面而来。当Sergio终于放开他的时候，Cris看上去简直像是被蹂躏过一番。Karim的手指找到了他胸前的蓓蕾，Cris挪了挪让他能获得更大的空间，Karim的手滑过他的胸膛，在柔韧的胸肌上留下指痕，Sergio已经缩下身去，掰开他的双腿，开垦他双腿间的部分……

“Sergio——你，你在干什么？”Cris惊呼了一声，Sergio抬起头对着他坏笑，“开垦你家乡的盐碱地。”接着他的舌头就席卷上了Cris的大腿内侧，“宝贝……你白了不少。”

“哼……我会赶紧去海边晒黑……”Cris说，Karim的手指在他的乳尖上揉弄着，让他有些羞耻，还有一些奇异的电流穿过他的身体。是说，男人的乳头到底有什么用呢？Cris心想，他又不能产生乳汁，可当Karim用手指折磨着他的乳头时，那些奇异的快感和羞耻让他想要蜷缩起来，又想要得到更多，更不用说Karim有时还会舔他的乳尖了，Cris总是会为此尖叫出来。

“啊！”突然，他发出了一声尖叫，Sergio竟然，那舌头顶进了他潮湿的蜜穴，Cris瞪大眼睛，双腿下意识地夹紧，但Sergio反应很快，他伸手撑着他的膝盖骨，于是Cris无处可躲只能抓着床单，保持着双腿大开的样子。“天啊！Sergio——操！”Cris低吼着，他的肌肉鼓起，他想要躲开，Sergio简直是在羞辱他，Karim控制着他挣扎的上身，当他低下头亲吻Cris的嘴唇时，Sergio把他的双臀掰的更开了，他火热的舌头插进他的蜜穴，流连着，然后顺着他的会阴舔上去，舔到了他硬着的勃起。

“荡妇！不是吗？”Sergio掀起嘴唇露出一个狼笑，Karim的舌头搅着Cris的口腔，会接吻的法国人……讨厌啊！Cris心想，可是他无处可躲，当Karim松开他后，他没有温存，眼前这一幕，今天的比赛，都足够让他热血沸腾，所以他只是让Cris稍微侧过头，让他怀里的皇马头牌能注意到他正靠在什么东西旁边并得到暗示。

Cris得到了这个暗示。

他侧过头，感受到了脑袋边勃起的火热，那一团几乎不容忽视，即使藏在运动裤下也已经撑起了小帐篷，并向旁边散发着热量，Cris的喉结滚动着，接着他抬起手，Karim三下五除二地脱掉了运动裤和内裤，他的勃起不容忽视地弹出来，Cris在Sergio的帮助下翻过身，他没有抬起屁股，因为Sergio正顺着他的腰线吻着他，双手挤压着他的臀肉，一直吻到他的小腿。

Cris张开嘴，试探地舔了一下眼前这根不容忽视的擎天柱，Karim发出闷吼，“Cris，你……你太棒了……”Cris备受鼓舞，他撑起脑袋，张开嘴将眼前这根勃起的头部含了进去，Karim这回发出了真真切切的吼叫声，“操！宝贝！操你的！”

几分钟后Cris的眼睛就红得不像样了，他不常给人做Blow Job，或者说他以前从没给Karim服务过，他们最多Karim把Cris压在门板上，Cris喘着气握着他们的勃起一起摩擦，在训练的间隙像是偷情一样在厕所来一发快速性爱。

而现在，他正尽力长大嘴巴吞下Karim的勃起。

只是这个事实就足够让Karim硬的发疼。

Cris的确白了很多，Karim想，他看上去有点像某种小动物，有着红色的眼睛和雪白的绒毛……没错，兔子！这个词刚浮现在Karim的脑海里时，他发誓他只是觉得好笑，类似于兔八哥的迪士尼动漫人物闪过他的脑海，接着他想到了兔女郎，穿着蕾丝丝袜甩着大腿的性感女郎，然后不能控制的，他开始幻想Cris诱惑人的样子……

操，法国小伙被自己的想象弄的浑身发抖，他的一只手颤巍巍地扶在Cris的脑袋上，皇马7号洗过澡，黑色的卷发在Karim的指尖调皮地留恋着。Cris尽力吞下眼前这根性器，他的手握着Karim那没有被他吞下去的部分摩擦着，并且在Sergio捏揉他的臀肉时发出一声一声低低的喘息。

谁都知道Cristiano Ronaldo高大而健壮，当他鼓起身上的肌肉时，Sergio几乎是不自觉地低下头吻他的蝴蝶骨，膜拜着他雕塑般的躯体，他不停地说“爱死你了，Cris，BabyCris”Cris被他的动作逗乐了。Sergio一边吻着他将肌肤撑起的骨骼一边用另一只手在他的双臀间磨蹭，那儿现在又热又湿，软的一大踏糊涂，Sergio猜如果他想直接操进去，没有润滑剂，没有安全套，Cris最多也只会尖叫一声。

Sergio感到嘴里干的冒烟，他掌握着Cris臀瓣的手不自觉的用力，“一个百依百顺的荡妇，你是吗？Cris，告诉我你是吗？”Cris的眉毛挑了起来，他的双颊很红，仍然转过头想急吼吼地斥责西班牙男人。但Karim在Cris想要起身跟Sergio辩解前在手中用力，攥紧了他的头发，在Cris起身时将他那颗脑袋按下去，让火热的硬挺直直地挤进黑发男人柔软的喉咙。

“操！——Karim，操！——呜……”Cris由衷骂了一句脏话，但它听上去含糊不清，甜蜜的津液顺着他的嘴角流淌出来，他的下颚几乎都开始痛了，Cris的双眼一片模糊，他的喉咙在火辣辣地发疼，滚烫的硬挺挤在他最柔软的腺体上，那些本能的呕吐欲让Cris的眼角掉出泪水，双手开始在柔软的床铺上拍打，握成拳头挣扎着，Karim的心砰砰直跳，他想松开手，但被Cris深喉的感觉他妈的的美好到极点。

“求你！Cris，你是最棒的，操——好舒服……这感觉太好了……”Karim的脸也红了，他开始剧烈地喘着粗气，在Cris好不容易从他的勃起上抬起头时再次伸手让他将那根滚烫的肉棒吞下去。

Cris拼命挣扎，他的臀部在Sergio的手中扭动着，暴露出更多大腿根部白皙紧绷的肌肤，Karim终于低喘着松开对Cris的束缚，把Cris真的惹毛可不是闹着玩的，Cris几乎是在刚喘过气来就开始大骂Karim是个贪心的Mama Boy，他的嗓音很沙哑诱人，而Sergio已经在他们身后发出了粗气声，正狂躁地拉扯着自己的皮带，等他终于将那根碍事的玩意摘下来后，Sergio立刻倾身压在Cris的脊背上，用火热的胸膛挤压着他的后背，肌肤贴在肌肤，心脏贴着心脏，Cris做了一个抬起头的动作，Sergio直接握着他的下巴直直地掠夺了他的红唇。

他粗暴的动作一定弄痛了Cris，因为他给了Sergio一拳，肩膀绷着，“操你的！Sergio，好痛——”Sergio在他们难分难解的吻中间道着歉，辗转着寻找合适的角度，他就是忍不住吻这个人，尤其是当他看到Cris在Karim的勃起上呛起喘不过气的时候，简直就跟给他吃了春药一样生猛。

而等Sergio终于放开他，在Cris耳边喘着气时，Cris的表情才终于柔顺了下来，Sergio穿着内裤的胯部还在他的蜜臀上挤压着，他还没脱内裤，但不容忽视的鼓起隔着内裤也在厮磨着Cris的肌肤，Karim把Cris抱起来让他换了个动作，Cris发出不间断的呻吟喘息和啜泣。

一瞬间Cris眼前的世界瞬间又颠倒了个，Karim和Sergio各在他的一边，法国男孩吻着他的嘴唇和胸膛时Sergio再次仿佛一个即将攻城略地的将军一样掰开了他的双腿，Cris的意识十分模糊，只能大口大口地喘气，但他的情人很明显兴致高昂，Karim的吻流连在他的锁骨上，让他有点痒。Cris抬起头看到Sergio穿着一条花花绿绿的内裤，那让他忍不住笑了出来，“也许我应该送你几条内裤！”他说，神采飞扬，Karim在他的乳头上咬了一口，让Cris发出一声吼声。

“你说什么就是什么，妈的，我怎么这么爱你呢？BabyCris，操你的，你是我的对吗？说你是我的。”Sergio控制不住自己，他的手指在Cris的大腿根部挤压着，让这个人在他面前双腿大开，Cris发出笑声，他说：“是的，是你的，永远都是你的！我爱你！”Sergio敢说他从未感到如此幸福过，他想大吼着咬着Cris的脖子标记他，就和动物界那些野生动物一样宣布占有！

Karim低下头吻他，Cris接受了这个吻，甚至抬起手抱着Karim的脑袋让他们的嘴唇能纠缠的更深一点。

等Sergio将Cris的蜜穴润滑的差不多后，Cris整个人已经软的像一只真正无害的兔子，Karim打赌如果给他戴上耳套和……

他的口腔干燥起来，“Sergio，Cris看上去像个兔子。”他突然开口，正顺着Cris的胸膛亲吻的Sergio没反应过来，“像个什么？”仍专注于舔舐Cris胸膛的动作。

“兔子。”Karim的脸很红，好像很不好意思似的，Cris现在对声音十分不敏感，他全部的注意力都在被Sergio吮吸的乳头和被Karim握着他的勃起的手上，而他的嘴唇又红又烧，也许明天他得在宾馆里躲一天省得被人发现。

“说人话，Karim——我听不懂你那些稀奇古怪的法语……”Sergio发现他爱上了Cris胸前这颗小肉粒，他想要把它从饱满的胸肌里拽出来，用牙齿磨它，Cris因为他的动作浑身发抖，这让Sergio满意极了。

“兔子，兔子！天啊！这是西语没错吧……”Karim急了，冒出几句法语来，Sergio愣了一两秒才反应过来，“有耳朵和尾巴……”Karim接着说，Sergio脑内的电灯泡猛地通上电，“哇哦！”他的眼睛发亮，看上去像一只发现了猎物的狼一样，“你是个天才，Karim！”他赞叹，而现在，这个白皙干净的Cris戴着耳套和尾巴的画面在他脑内栩栩如生，让他呻吟着变得更硬了一些。

“操，如果你早点说我们就来得及网购了。”Sergio说，Cris终于听到他们在讨论什么了，兔子，尾巴一类的，他的脸慢慢红了，“操！混蛋！”他大骂道，开始用双腿把Sergio和Karim从他身边踹开，“谁都别想往我的屁股里塞任何东西——没门！”

Sergio掀起嘴唇露出狼笑，“小兔子，你喜欢！你总是不承认，总得人把真话从你身体里干出来，现在你得准备吃胡萝卜了。”他已经忍无可忍，Cris扭动的动作让他最后一丝忍耐也消散在空气中，Cris迷迷糊糊地瞪着他，“吃什么？什么胡萝卜？Sergio，你，操！——”他大喊，美丽的嘴唇颤抖着吐出几句葡萄牙语，双腿颤抖着，大腿根部的肌肉都在哆嗦，Sergio根本没有一句预警就把勃起挤进了他的身体里，当Cris喋喋不休的时候，他固定好自己的位置，把精壮的臀部一口气向下压去。

Karim看到Cris的眼圈一下红了，虽然Cris早些时候用手指开发过自己，Sergio也早就用舌头软化过他柔软的入口，可这样直接的插入还是差点让Cris一口气堵在胸口下不去，他的勃起因为疼痛而有些萎靡，睫毛不断地扇动着，Karim心疼地吻了吻他汗湿的额头，用手指摩擦过他的勃起的顶端并擦拭掉那上满不断流淌出的液体，令人目眩神迷的快感穿过Cris的身体，仿佛电一般打过他的身体，葡萄牙人仰起脖子发出无声地哭喊。

“操，操我，我想让你操我，满足我，占有我！把我变成你的……”他喊着，哽咽着，眼睛里带着显而易见的渴望和深情，Cris一直都是个诚实的人，有时他会变得隐晦和深奥，满脑子稀奇古怪的想法，就比如在一场比赛后和葡萄牙帮在大巴上讨论关于爱的话题，就比如他会在训练结束后一个人坐在球场上，拒绝和任何人说话，看上去如此美丽，如此高傲，如此冷酷。

但另一方面，他本质是个孩子，会讲些荤话，会因为Fabio的一个让整个更衣室冷掉的笑话笑的直不起腰，双眼弯成月牙儿几乎要笑出眼泪来，更不用提他在床上时，不带一丝虚假和伪装，Cris是最追逐快感的孩子，在欲望的海滩边撒开腿奔跑，Sergio迷恋这样的他，他深深吸了一口气，把勃起从Cris紧缩的穴口抽出来，手指摩挲着他颤抖的大腿肌肉，就是这双腿价值上亿元，Sergio闷声大笑，而谁会知道Cris是个会对他的队友情人分开大腿的男人，一想到价值上亿的双腿现在就圈在Sergio的腰上就让他忍不住想要开始掠夺，开始操这个人让他哭泣呻吟尖叫。

Karim从喉咙了发出呻吟，但Cris现在被操的七荤八素，他的嘴唇不自觉地张开，柔软的舌头在其中着，Karim的心脏在狂跳着，他开始不满足于只是吻着Cris的胸膛和红唇，Cris的腿有点疼，他的大腿被分的太开以至于肌肉开始酸痛，“Sese，放开我！”Cris张开口差点被自己的嗓音吓了一跳，他的喉咙沙哑地像是被塞进去一把沙子一样，而这全都是Karim和他那根该死的阴茎的错！

Sergio好心地松开了他，而当他拔出那根火热的硬挺时Cris的穴口甚至发出了水渍的声音，那让皇马头牌的脸瞬间胀的通红，眼睛却亮的吓人，但他还没来得及合上双腿就被Karim从腋下穿过将他像个孩子一样抱了起来，那太丢人了，又不是说他被操的双腿都没了力气，Cris想，Karim已经把他抱起来，Sergio还没来得及说话，Karim用可怜兮兮的表情望着他，“可以吗？Cris？”

什么可以吗？Cris简直想仰天大吼，他的勃起在Karim的小腹上磨蹭着，而当Karim让他的臀部下沉碰到那根很有生气的阴茎时，Cris明白了。Sergio一直在他耳边说他有多美他的泪眼惹人犯罪之类的话，Cris刚想开口，Karim一下子站了起来，抱着他的臀部，而葡萄牙人本能地用双腿圈着Karim的腰防止自己掉下去。

“你总是这么做……”Karim喘着粗气，抱怨。

“做什么了？为什么你们今天非得挑我的刺呢？”Cris不满地哼哼，眼角红成一片，Karim的手在他的臀下抱着他，Sergio在他的身后咬着他的肩膀，“跳到我身上，跳到别人身上，冲着别人张开大腿。”Karim控诉，然后将Cris的臀抱起来几英寸，让他湿淋淋的，可怜兮兮的勃起能找到正确的方向。

“哦！Karim，这是庆祝！你也那么做！大家都那么做！”Cris还没说完这句话，Karim的勃起已经挤进了他的甬道，这让他一下消了音，浑身哆嗦发软，抱着Karim的肩膀咯咯地咬着嘴唇。“你这个……小混蛋……你是故意的！”Cris的脸红的快要滴出血了，他敢保证今后他如果再想跳到某个人身上，他一定会想起今天这个夜晚，这种感觉，被填满，被占有……

“好吧，我是故意的！”Karim说，他低下头磨蹭着Cris的脸，“谁叫我太爱你了！”

“浪漫的法国人……”Cris害羞地嘟囔，Sergio在他身后喘息，“操，宝贝，我想操你，我能进去吗？”Cris差点被吓得抱不住法国人的肩膀，“什么，操，不能！Sergio！”Sergio像一头发情的野兽，他的大手在Cris的臀部磨蹭，当Karim还操在他屁股内时触摸着他被撑开的括约肌，Cris的脸一下白了，“操你的！Sergio！你不能！”

Sergio固执地抚摸着他的入口，当他的一根手指慢慢挤进去的时候，Cris简直像风中的落叶一样颤抖起来了，而Karim的动作越来越快，每一下都进的又深又重，Cris咬着他的肩膀拼命摇头。

“变态！”Cris指责，泪眼朦胧，“如果——Sergio！你敢对我这么做我发誓会把你的纪他妈的梵希衬衫撕成两半挂在更衣室里！”

Sergio没有停下自己的动作，他发出低沉的笑声，与此同时Karim咬着Cris的耳朵，而如果这不是Cris的脑内幻想就是Karim真的在偷笑！

“Karim……求你，法国男孩，我受不了的，我明天还得……”

“明天就是假期，Cris。”Karim提醒他。

“操！操！”Cris火了，脸颊滚烫，“操我吧！混蛋们，但是你们要记住我恨你们！”Sergio的一只手伸到他和Karim的中间握着他的勃起上下撸动着，“如果我是你就不会这么说。”他调笑着，而该死的！Sergio Ramos绝对有一双被主祝福过的大手，Cris从喉咙里发出动听的呻吟声和几声难以启齿的女孩一样的尖叫，但他很快就哽咽着绝对咬住嘴唇一言不发以示抗议。

Karim吻着他的嘴唇，他含含糊糊地解释着他也不想这么做之类的，Cris现在害怕的厉害，即使他以前尝试过那么多疯狂的性爱，但同时被Sergio和Karim操，对他来说还是太过了，Cris不是个怕疼的人，但他也不是该死的疼痛爱好者！

Sergio一直在他耳边向他承诺不会出问题，天啊，Cris真想咬他一口，被操的又不是他！

Sergio摩挲着润滑剂，而Karim抬起他的屁股，这种感觉淫荡而可耻，Cris咬着下唇浑身哆嗦，他竟然像个无尾熊一样抱着Karim，而Sergio在他身后正试图打开他不断紧缩的穴口，更别提那儿已经含着Karim的大家伙了！如果Sergio想这样谋杀他那他就是这世界上最可恶的人，就算神父给他唱一百遍颂歌都没用！

“你感觉怎么样？”Sergio也很紧张，他的额头正不断地冒汗。Cris太紧了，他的肌肉正前所未有的紧绷着，即使他是个强壮的、健康的、身体素质优于常人的男人，也不代表他最柔软的地方会比一般人强韧多少。更不用说Sergio对他的“柔软”深有体会，有那么一瞬间他差点就却步了，他不想伤害Cris，God，他爱Cris。终于，Sergio的手指突破了防线，而当他的手指找到Cris的敏感点，并做了几下狡猾的按压时，Cris迅速失去了思考的能力。

他开始大声呻吟，而与此同时，Karim在他的甬道里再次抽动起来，这种感觉难以形容但叫人战栗不已。Cris只能在Sergio的手指和Karim的硬挺下不断扭动着呻吟，“噢，恨你！Sergio Ramos！”他喊着，他是错的，因为他满脸通红，眼珠黑的发亮，泪水正不断从他眼角渗出，更不用提他的硬挺了，正不断在Karim的小腹上抖动，看在上帝的份上，他硬的几乎有些发疼了。

“荡妇！”Sergio喘着粗气指责，他开始上下抽动，有那么几次他的阴茎毫无章法地撞击着Cris的穴口，而后者只能扒着法国人的肩膀发出抽泣声。Sergio将大量润滑剂挤到Cris的穴口，这让他从喉咙里发出难耐的声音，Karim和他结合的地方发出了更暧昧的水声，Cris努力让自己恢复意识，可那种粘腻暧昧的触感只能让他肌肤的温度越升越高。等到Sergio一只手握着他的勃起，另一只手圈在他柔软的颈子上时，Cris掉进了欲望和恐慌的漩涡中。

“噢——Sese，求你，求你——”他喊着，声音里的情感说不清是求Sergio操他还是放过他，Sergio向他的穴口压去，几分钟后，他们都发出了痛呼。Cris几乎喘不上气来，他的双腿环绕在Karim的腰上，陷入法国男孩肩膀上的手指不自觉地用力，“Cris，你就像个女孩一样……”Karim呢喃着，脸红的厉害，而Cris短短的指甲已经在他的后背上划出了道道痕迹。

“鬼扯！你才像个女孩！——”Cris啜泣着说，“妈的，我恨死你们了。”

“你明明爱我好吗？”Sergio呼吸艰难，扯着嘴角回应，Cris正紧紧闭着眼睛，他现在能感觉到了，Karim和Sergio两人的阴茎。天啊，很难说这种感觉到底该怎么形容，但当Sergio抽出自己，并开始动的时候，Cris紧咬下唇，他的勃起在Sergio的手中颤抖。而当Karim也开始操他时，Cris今夜的第二次高潮来的又快又奇异，他头晕目眩地喊着Karim和Sergio的名字射了出来，而这一切几乎抽光了他的力气。

“操，操，你射出来了，妈的，Cris，再也没有比你更辣的人了！”Sergio发出不可置信的惊呼，他满手都是乳白色的精液，而Cris并不为此感到抱歉。他恍恍惚惚的，身体和意识都跟不上，反应慢半拍，在高潮的余韵里挣扎。Sergio将自己的阴茎抽了出来，Cris皱着眉毛，终于从漂浮的云端回到了地面，接着Karim转过身躺在床上，紧紧抱着Cris，就让他坐在自己的胯部时，这感觉就好多了。

Cris试着抓住自己岌岌可危的意识，Sergio正像个大狗一样在他身后吻着他的肩膀。

“为什么法国人总是能得到更多……”他指责道，颇为委屈，Karim的阴茎似乎就在爆发的边缘，Cris稍微动了动，让那根火热滚烫的东西在他的后穴滑动了几下，Karim喊出了几句法语脏话。“Sese，我会给你一个BJ，你能记在账上——”Cris说，双手撑在Karim的腹部，“还有你，操，Karim，快点，快点射出来吧！”

Sergio很明显不这么想，Karim抱着他的大腿让他转身，而这种动作几乎要了Cris的命，充血的阴茎在他的甬道里旋转着擦过，带来难以形容的欲望火花。“操！操！我不能再射了——”Cris喘着粗气大吼，这是真话，他甚至都没办法硬起来了，但快感还是瞬间传到他的四肢百骸。而Karim伸手将他抱着，该感谢Karim有个向上挺立的阴茎吗？因为当他将Cris搂着抱在怀里，并让他躺在自己的胸口时，他的阴茎还好好地插在Cris的臀缝里。

“你可以的，宝贝。”Sergio喘息着，Cris瞪了他一眼，他现在开始明白Sergio想干什么了，他要操他的大腿。Karim在他的后穴里转动着，Cris怀疑他能不能承受得了自己的重量，但转念一想，或许这会让法国人的高潮早点到来，好让他们快点结束这场操蛋的3P！见鬼！Cris到底是为什么要答应他们！

Karim将他搂着，Sergio很快就爬到了床上，当他们真的找到了一个奇异的动作时，Cris几乎要为他们喝彩了。“好样的！天啊——你们是什么？超人吗？”他的脸红的不像样，Sergio紧握着他的膝盖，不像往常那样将他的双腿大大地分开，而是让它们紧贴在一起，严丝密合。

而要命的是Cris拥有这个世界上最柔韧最健壮匀称的大腿，当他的膝盖被紧紧握着时，他的大腿贴的那么紧几乎没有一丝缝隙，而这极大地刺激到了法国男孩，Cris的甬道变得更加狭窄紧致，还有他每一次抽动时都会贴着他的大腿内侧肌肉而过，那几乎算得上是一个额外的惊喜了。

“爱死你了！”Sergio把阴茎挤进他的腿缝中，Cris浑身发抖，接着，没过几秒，Sergio开始抽动了，他的火热摩擦着Cris的大腿，带来火辣辣的触感，“妈的，爱死你了，你真火辣！”Sergio呻吟着，“我爱你的……”

“别说！操！”Cris满脸通红，但这无法阻止Sergio，谁叫他是队长，他说了算。

“你的大腿，价值一亿的大腿，你知道它们有多好操吗？还有你的乳头，它们特别喜欢被吮吸，你的屁股——操，宝贝，你的屁股，我真不该说‘屁股’，因为我开始嫉妒Karim了——”

“噢！”Cris发出呻吟，用双手捂着脸，“我恨你，Sese……”他说，但声音里全是撒娇般的爱意。Sergio在他的双腿间操的越来越快，Cris开始感到火辣辣的疼痛，也许他大腿内侧的几乎被磨破了，但更多被带来的是火烧火燎的快感，当他开始扭动屁股时，Karim发出了喊声，伴随着几下格外重的顶撞，他终于射在了Cris的屁股里，把他射的满满当当。

“你感觉……怎么样？”Cris迷迷糊糊地吻，嘴角翘着，“好极了，你棒呆了。”Karim嘟囔了几句法语，“我爱你，”他表白道，而Cris早就在无数电影里听过这句话了，Karim凑到他耳边吮吸他的耳垂，“我那么爱你，Cris。”他用西语说。

“谁都爱我……啊，Sese，操你的！”Cris呻吟着，Sergio越动越快，他的阴茎时不时顶撞着Cris的阴囊，让他浑身发热发麻，酥酥麻麻的快感遍布全身，传递到每一处神经末梢。“Cris，爱你，BabyCris，妈的，我爱你，你知道吗？”Sergio大吼，他低下头攥着Cris的头发嘶吻他的唇瓣。

“……以前不知道。”Cris坦白，笑着，浑身发抖，他的胸口不断起伏着，“别压着我，别！Sese——”Sergio随即射在了他的双腿间，Cris浑身发抖，意识几乎都模糊了。他迷迷糊糊地感到自己被Karim和Sergio抱到了床中央，他的双腿和臀缝间还留着性爱的余韵，简直一塌糊涂。Sergio吻着他的嘴唇时，Cris给了他们一个小小的回应，“睡觉吧，伙计们！我恨你们……”他嘟囔着，不情不愿地把脸埋进床单里。

而他交错的双腿间一片粘腻，除了穴口还有大腿，这可真是他妈的淫荡。Cris知道明天他的双腿和屁股都会痛骂他不知道节制，但眼下当Sergio和Karim的身体暖烘烘地抱紧他时，Cris竟然真的觉得这他妈都是值得的。

“爱死你了，圣诞快乐宝贝……”

Fin.


End file.
